


Halo

by dixons_mama



Series: Song Inspired Fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: CapSeptender, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Bucky was the only one that could ever get past the walls Steve had built.Steve knows Bucky is his saving grace.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Halo by Beyonce.
> 
> This is also my submission for the #CapSeptender challenge!

Steve sat in the threadbare couch, quietly drawing in his nearly full sketchbook. It'd been dark for nearly two hours, and Bucky should've been home before then. Steve had tried not to worry, tried to distract himself by cleaning their apartment, then by attempting to make a meager stew with the few vegetables they had. Afterward, his mind went directly back to worrying, and he'd spent the last hour drawing. Steve had woken before Bucky, and after he'd returned from the toilet, he couldn't help but admire his friend. Bucky had sprawled out on the extra bit of space that Steve had given up, and the sun shone over his body, making it look like he was actually glowing. Steve thought Bucky looked like an angel, all he needed was a halo. It was that image, caught in his mind, that Steve had been drawing when the sound of the door opening interrupted him. Quickly, he shoved the sketchbook between the couch cushions and got up.

"Buck? That you?" Steve headed towards the door, and saw Bucky leaning against the door. He looked absolutely exhausted, his usually tidy hair was a wreck, sweat covered his face, and his eyes were closed. Upon hearing Steve approach, Bucky opened his eyes, and a bright smile enveloped his face.

"Hey, Stevie, sorry I'm so late. Jenkins needed me to help with extra work after one of the guys got hurt." Swiping at his brow, Bucky then squeezed Steve's shoulder. "I'm gonna go clean up a bit," Then, sniffing at the air, "did you make dinner?" Steve grinned at the excited expression on his friend's face.

"Yeah, just stew, nothing good." He admitted, wishing he'd been able to make something better for Bucky.

"Stew is perfect, thanks! I'll be back in a minute, gotta go wipe this grunge off me." Bucky said, before heading out the door towards the shared bathroom. While he was gone, Steve got him a bowl of warm stew, and placed it on their small dining table. When Bucky returned, he smiled warmly at Steve when he saw his dinner ready and waiting.

"Good?" Steve asked, as he sat down at the table with a glass of water. Bucky nodded and continued to eat. Once he'd finished, he took his bowl to the sink, then headed for the couch. Steve followed him, but once he saw Bucky sitting down in the place he'd been sitting, he realized he'd forgotten to move his sketchbook. As Bucky shifted around, Steve could see the corner of the sketchbook poking up.

"You ok, Steve? You gettin' sick?" Bucky asked, and that's when he realized he'd stopped frozen in the middle of the room, and was staring at the couch like a mad man.

"Yeah! No, I mean, I'm ok." Steve answered, and sat down beside Bucky. Maybe he could grab the book without Bucky noticing, his friend looked like he was about to fall asleep any second now. Just when Steve thought he was in the clear, Bucky wiggled around on the cushion again, and the corner of the sketchbook scraped across his leg.

"What's this?" Bucky asked, pulling it on to his lap. Steve was about to lunge for it, but it was too late, Bucky had seen it. Steve wanted to snatch it away, but knew it was pointless. Bucky stared down at the drawing of himself, sleeping in just his boxer shorts, limbs spread out like a starfish. Steve was hopeful an asthma attack would seize him, and he wouldn't have to live through the rest of this horror show.

"Steve…" Bucky slowly turned his head to look at him, and Steve cursed his body for not killing him at that exact moment.

"It's just a drawing?" He blurted out, louder than he'd intended. Bucky quirked the corner of his mouth up.

"Yeah, it's a drawing alright. Just wondering why you made it." Bucky asked, sounding amused, and Steve wondered if he could get out of this mess, without Bucky finding out he drew him _ all the time _ because he was in love with his stupid face. 

"I was just bored. Tired of drawing the same building across the alley, 's all." Steve shrugged, hoping it looked casual, instead of nervous. Bucky looked down at the drawing again, gently touching it with his fingers.

"Is that a halo?" Bucky asked quietly, glancing back at Steve. "You gave me a halo?" 

Steve was paralyzed by his fear, Bucky knew, he knew Steve had feelings for him. It was written all over his face, Bucky's eyes were wide, but his brows furrowed, and when he began anxiously biting his bottom lip, Steve was close to breaking down.

"Yeah, the sun made you look like an angel. I thought the only thing missing was the halo." Steve tried to keep his voice even, but it cracked at the end.

"I-" Bucky looked away, "I don't deserve a halo, you should throw this away." He tossed the sketchbook beside him, and walked to their bedroom. When Steve heard the door shut, it took every ounce of his self control to not cry. Bucky wasn't mad at him, or so it seemed, he was more upset that Steve had found him fitting to wear a halo. Bucky didn't think he deserved it, but why? Before he could stop himself, Steve trotted towards the bedroom, and threw open the door. Bucky was sitting on the edge of the mattress, holding his face in his hands.

"You _ do _ deserve it," Steve began, "you gotta know that.. that you're my saving grace, Bucky." His voice hitched, and Bucky looked up at him. 

"Wh-what are you saying?" 

"I may not be able to see it, but I can feel your halo. You're the only light left in my life." Steve felt tears rolling down his cheeks, certain that this was the moment he'd lose his best friend. Bucky stood up, and took the few steps separating them, cautiously, he wiped away Steve's tears.

"You're everything I need, and more. Falling in love with you, it didn't even feel like falling." Bucky tilted Steve's face upward, "Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your embrace."

"_ Bucky _," Steve whispered, but before he could say more, Bucky was kissing him. It was soft and chaste at first, but once Steve began kissing him back, it quickly deepened. Time seemed to stop, the outside world ceased to exist, and nothing in the universe mattered; it was just the two of them, together. Til the end of the line.


End file.
